Draco
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: how did the boy we love to hate become the father of Scorpios? What was his life like after the war? Draco/Astoria I am not JKR. I do not make money from fan-fiction. it might help to read my other fics.
1. Chapter 1

Cries fill the Malfoy manor. Deep in the darkness they startle Draco from his restless sleep. He hates this house! He has since he realized very young that he had a father intent on making his son in his own image. Lucios would have told anyone that he loved his son. But really it was a sense of possessiveness and pride. He had the best, the prettiest wife, the largest mansion and the perfect son.

.His mum truly loved him, completely and, when they were alone, just the two of them, openly. But they both knew that to do so in public would have put them at risk. Lucios, and later Draco's 'friends' would have used that, seeing it as a weakness, to make their life miserable.

Then they had come. Using this house that had never been a home, to imprison, torture and terrorize. At first Draco had been seduced by the thought of power. Of finally gaining what he wanted most in life. Voldemort would have laughed at what that was.

Bellatrix sensed early on that Narcissa loved Draco to the point of dying for him. At first that tiny bit of humanity that still lived, shriveled and starving, deep in her soul found hope in that and she tried to help protect her nephew. Then the all consuming evil, driven by lust and madness took over. She had used that love to get first Narcissa, then Draco to do just what her dark lover wanted.

She even seemed to enjoy using Crucio on them if either appeared to be faltering. Knowing that seeing the other in pain, close to death would assure their grudging cooperation.

Then that final year of the war. He had not wanted to go back to school. He was afraid of what would happen to his mum. The only bright spot was that his dad was finally just as much of a prisoner as they had been for so long.

The things that had happened at the school had sickened him. At first torturing others felt like a release, getting to do to them what had been done to him. But one night he rounded the corner of a hallway to find two first years. One of them a tiny little girl with snow white hair that looked just like the pictures of his mum in the family album. She was cradling the head of a tow headed boy in her lap, his face was bloody, his nose obviously broken. His arms and legs were splayed about at odd angles, he was barely breathing.

She looked up ant him and asked, "why?"

Quickly he had gotten help, Professor McGonagall, and then gone with them to the hospital wing. The boy had lived, his crime? Being the nephew of a 'blood traitor'.

Draco had begun to change that night. Very quickly after that Potter was there and that last horrible fight began. He was convinced if he did not do what he had been ordered to do that his mum would die. He never thought that a handful of students could stand up to the incarnate evil of Voldemort. He was afraid that if he did not succeed in the tasks given him the only point of light in his life, his mother, would be killed.

Finally it was over, His Aunt and Tom Riddle dead. Because he had not been seen fighting, Lucios was not detained immediately but told not to leave the grounds. After the initial transfer of live death eaters, they had been taken to a cramped dark cell at the MOM.

Draco and his mum had been released after willingly giving all their memories of Voldemort's reign over. Each had done so asking for leniency for the other. The charges against Draco had been summarily dismissed. The Wizengot determining that he had been too young when it all began to understand , that in fact Lucios had committed child abuse since his son had been born. Pouring the poison and filth in to his head, twisting his will and damaging his soul.

It had looked so much worse for Narcissa until Harry Potter, of all people stepped in. Potter had campaigned hard for her to be forgiven. That combined with her memories allowed the courts to see she had been a victim too. Not just of he husband but from the moment of her birth.

Lucios had flatly refused to cooperate and had disowned them both for their "cowardness". he had lost everything that he controlled. He spent the last of their wealth in order to get a short sentence.

Narcissa and Draco went away, first to a place in Switzerland to heal their minds and souls. It would be years later when Draco found out it had been Potter who had paid for all of that. Then they lived simply in France. Draco had found work at a magical bookstore and discovered a love of reading. That first year he learned more than he had in all his years at Hogwarts.

Narcissa had begun tutoring the children of other displaced magical families. Many just wives and their children like themselves. She also divorced Lucios. His letters form prison had been full of hate and a loathing toward him had taken root in her being.

Astoria and her mum had become their closest friends. Astoria worked near him at a potions store. Her mum had held on to the money her parents had given her at marriage. Some of it had gone to her older sister. Daphne had just wanted to get completely away from all that she had done. Their mum gave her enough to move to Australia to start over. The rest they began investing.

The two families lived simply. The supposed support from Lucios never arrived and 5 years in Malfoy mansion was awarded to her in compensation. The large moldering wreak was untellable, so they left it lie.

Shortly after he and Astoria were wed. her mum settled a fair dowry. Draco and his bride invested it and lived frugally off their wages.

When they found they were expecting a longing to have their child born at home convinced them to move back. So here he was back in his childhood home listening to his wife comfort their son. Soon Astoria had crawled back in to bed with little Scorpios.

Tomorrow the small guest house would be complete and the four of them would move in to allow the main house to be gutted from dungeons to roof.

Happily he pulled his wife and son close. With his arms wrapped snugly around them he drifted to sleep secure in the knowledge he had what he always wanted most. .


	2. Chapter 2

Living a quiet life, investing in sturdy ventures had both been hard and rewarding. Lucios had reared his hate filled head and died trying to kill Draco and kidnap Scorpios. Harry Potter, of all people had saved the day.

Once again he prevailed when another threat loomed over Draco's son. Draco, because of this and because he hated the evil of his past, made sure to pass along any information about the remaining death eaters directly to Potter.

Narcissa tutored Scorpios in the bright school room that had been added during the renovations. Astoria and he were sad to find they would have no more children, all their love was poured on to Scorpios.

When Scorpios was 8 he began asking questions about the war. Draco insisted he be told the truth, all of it. So bit by bit his son learned of the houses of Malfoy and Black's dark sad past and of the evil they helped nurture.

As it got closer to the time for Scorpios to leave for Hogwarts Draco honestly told him of his days there. Of all the things he had done. The saddest day was when he had to tell his son that because of his actions there might be people who hated Scorpios. Draco feared that Scorpios would be friendless.

It came as quite a surprise when his son's best friends were a Potter and a Weasley. That even trumped the surprise of Scorpios being sorted in to Gryffindor.

The owls home were filled with the growing friendship and tales of how all the Potters and Weasleys, along with fellow housemates, protected Scorpios from bullies.

That first Christmas, while waiting for the train Draco approached the knot of predominantly red-headed people waiting…..

"Potter, Weasley I'd like a word with all of you." Standing before the family was a much different Draco Malfoy than any there had seen before. His robes, while not of poor quality, were not luxurious. His demeanor was not haughty or condescending. "I want you all to know that Astoria and I are very grateful for the friendship your children have showed our son. We were so afraid that he would end up paying for my stupidity. Your children and families have our deepest thanks. While I am under no delusion that we can be friends I hope that you will allow our children to continue to be. If it's alright with you we would like to have the children over during the break. You will find Malfoy manor is very different than it was. I give you my word that they will be safe. I'll have Astoria owl you." With that he walked away.

After a few moments of stunned silence Ron was the first to speak; "Blimey! Harry I know you've been trying to tell us for years he had changed but wow………."

The Potter and Weasley children did go to Malfoy mansion that Christmas break, just as Scorpios visited their houses. In fact after that they were often at each other's houses when not at school/

George found a boy found of WWW products and soon found Draco enjoyed them as much as his son. Bill was won over by Scorpios' sense of responsibility and good manners. Percy liked the way Scorpios kept his friends on track studying during the breaks. Molly found another male happy to praise her cooling. Ron watched as Scorpios learned to love his little girl as much as he did. Arthur found a tinkering partner. Charlie liked the boys no nonsense approach to things that frightened him, like magical Creatures. Ginny found a young man that was true life-long type friend to her youngest son.

Eventually the three families found themselves together more often. This led to Teddy and Scorpios orchestrating a reunion of Andromeda and Narcissa. While they were never as close as say Dominique and Victoire, they did resolve many of their issues and find a sort of peace.

When Arthur died, way too young, Draco and Astoria were at the funeral and understood why Scorpios felt as though he had lost a grandfather.

The summer between Scorpios' 6th and 7th years he came to them to have a serious discussion. "Mum. Dad I want to be a auror." They were both terrified at first, but the discussions that followed convinced them that they should not stand in his way.

When he passed all the tests after Hogwarts and was accepted in to the program Ron himself had come to them to praise their son's abilities and re-assure them, as much as he could of his safety.

Later, Draco and Ron found themselves father-in-laws then grandfather's together. They would set in the family box at Cannon's stadium, (Rose was the CEO and James owned them), with Warda shifting from knee to knee.

Draco died young for a wizard. Astoria went to live with Rose and Scorpios, selling Malfoy manor. She was there when her grandson was adopted .

When the Bludgger hit severed Raymond's spine Astoria and Hermione spelled their children at his bedside.

Scorpios re-made the Malfoy name. His time as an Auror and on the Wizengot after his dad's death completed what Draco had started.

To honor the hard won change in his dad he founded a center to deal with child abuse in the wizarding world. For Draco had broken that chain, raising his son with love not fear.

In the end Draco did have what he wanted most, a family he loved and that loved him too. People that he could say I love you to out loud for all to hear.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

AN- some of the events I alluded to can be found in my other fictions. My mom was abused, just as her mom before her, my mom and dad worked hard to break that cycle. While mom still had problems, for the most part she did a good job. I picked up on JKR's intent for Draco to be seen as suffering from a form of abuse.

The hint she gave us in the epilog that Rose and Scorpios would be together eventually only made sense to me if Draco had broken that chain of abuse.

As to why he died young in my version, the Voldemort years, especially the last, took a heavy toll on him. Then Draco worked hard to keep a roof over his family's head. That and the inherent problems in-breeding has combined to end his life early.

As to why Arthur dies young for a wizard, you will find that in a couple of my other fics. It was that serpent bite.

Grandma


End file.
